


House Rules

by DirtyComputer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Maki getting all handsy with Nico at a Christmas gathering with all their friends? Nico Nico the fuck? Why can't that girl just keep it in her pants sometimes? Sheesh...





	House Rules

“Oh, gosh.” Nico breathed. “Maki..”

Maki locked onto her neck, kissing and suckling on the exposed skin as muffled sounds of chatter and laughter echoed in the other room. This was dangerous, bullheaded and stupid- ultimately a pretty selfish way to spend an evening between friends. The first gathering between all of Muse in a year and they were spending it at each other’s throats.

 

Maki did the thing she does where she just takes over without saying a word.

“Do you ever get tired of lapping me up like a dog? Sheesh.” Nico hissed.

Maki pulled away from her neck to whisper back a retort. “Oh, don’t be so fussy. It’s unattractive.”

The two didn’t get a lot of alone time with Maki being committed to being a med student. Time alone together was everything. Even if it meant blowing off a gathering to make it happen. 

Maki whispered into her lover’s ear. “I like your dress.” Emphasis on “Dress” as she drew a finger up her thigh and underneath the rim. The santa dress wascut high, Something you’d expect to see on Nozomi before anyone. Maki liked Nico showing off. It was always for her, after all. 

“You like it so much you want to get it off of me, huh?” Nico sneered.

 

Their friends chatted and ate snacks to gentle Christmas music in the other room while Nico and Maki were buried in one another's grasp. Nico didn’t have much to work with as Maki dressed quite modestly in comparison: a white and red striped sweater and a pair of black pants equipped for the cold. A hand still slipped up her sweater to grip her midriff though.

They pulled apart. Nico was turning as red as Maki’s hair. She whispered hurriedly “They don’t know anything about us, Nico-chan.”

“Be quiet and they won’t know anything about us.” Maki replied with a rare smirk. 

Nico pouted, her cheeks puffing in response. Her mouth opened but Maki cut off any fussing with a squeeze to the thigh. 

“What were you thinking wearing a dress this short anyway?” Maki muttered, breaking the mood with her doting. “You’ll catch a cold.”

 

“Sorry, mom.”

“Come on, now.” Her hand went higher and so did the dress. Nico squirmed under her thumb.  
.  
“I thought you’d like it, maybe?” She breathed, still dripping with sarcasm despite everything. “Aren’t you the smart one?”

Maki smirked. The truth was out. No need to press her any further as she slipped a hand beneath her legs, rubbing the fabric of her panties. Nico shuddered and meweled in the best possible way. 

More noise came from the party. They sang along to the music. Good. More noise for them to hide under. 

Maki squeezed again, gripping Nico’s mound as if it were here thigh. Nico grinded against her digits with a erratic rhythm as her gasps and moans got louder and louder. Even with how difficult Maki’s outfit was to get into, she wasn’t one to be left idle as her hands snaked further under her sweater and closer to her bra. Her movements were clumsy and frail, though. She was already well on the way to being undone by Nico.

 

Maki pushed further, slipping a hand inside of her girlfriend’s panties to be more direct. A loud yelp put a shock through her. The others had to have heard that. She slowed her roll and left her and Nico’s little world to listen to the others.

They were still singing. Rin was comically off-key and had the entire room in a fit of laughter. Maki and Nico snickered to themselves. 

Back to it. She rubbed at her entrance, prepping her slick walls to be entered as Nico squirmed against her. Maki knew Nico wouldn’t be able to control herself after what happened next, so she took her lips again before slipping into her. A muffled moan as she rubbed the tension in her loins loose. 

Nico was flat out getting fingered at her friend’s Christmas party now. It made her feel absolutely filthy, which went along with the shockwaves going through her body surprisingly well. Maki released her mouth to come up for air, bringing up her other hand over her lips as if to say “Keep quiet.” The stern faced order contrasted with the eager, rapid thrust of her fingers beautifully. 

 

“Maki,” she whined. Her big red eyes looking at her with such want made her heart melt. That expression was everything to her. Her cheeks flushed, her chest rising and falling with every movement Maki made, and her girlish pigtails dangling back as she pulled her head up and bit her lip. She was going to cum. 

“Nico.” She whispered. She was kurt and to the point. The shorter girl came back down long enough to look her girlfriend in the eye. She delivered one final suppressing kiss as Maki came, her quim soaking the fabric of her panties and all of Maki’s fingers. She thrusted against her digits. Two, three, four times before her knees started to fail her. Maki held her close to her, ending the exchange with one last soft kiss on the cheek.

They stood for a while, Nico regaining her strength and soaking in the afterglow and Maki trying to cope with the fact that she wasn’t actually going to get her rocks off for a while. The chatter in the other room had slowed down. 

“Look.” Nico whispered, snapping Maki out of her trance.

“Ueh?” She looked to her girlfriend. Here eyes were up at the ceiling. She followed them to the mistletoe that hung above them, dangling as if it was waving back at them.

Figures.

“Merry Christmas.” Nico whispered. Maki looked down to a flustered, infectious smile. Maki leaned in to kiss her again before Nico stopped her with a hand on her chest. “Ah, ah ahh.” She chirped. “The rules say we have to do it once. You kissed me like eight times.”

“I’ll kiss you as many times as I want.” Maki giggled, attacking her with a flurry of pecks. 

“Quit it!” Nico hissed, struggling to hold back laughter. 

“Nico! Maki! Where are you guys?”

The affection stopped as the two hurriedly straightened eachother out, Maki pulling and straightening the short red dress her girlfriend wore and Nico straightening out her sweater. They stumbled around the corner in a hurry. 

“What were you guys doing? Looking for food? You know you aren’t supposed to eat without us.” Eli scolded.

“Are you okay, Nico? You look a little under the weather.” Kotori eyed her with concern.

“You too.” Rin said, gesturing to Maki. “You both look on edge.

Nico was still a little weak in the knees and awash with sweat despite being the the person with the least layers on. Maki looked a bit better, but still frazzled from not actually getting her release. 

“Yeah.” Maki said, deciding she was best fit to say something. “We just…”

She glanced around the room again, mind running through a list of excuse. Who stuck out among the worried looks was Nozomi, who was staring at her with a knowing, mischievous smile.

Screw it.

“We’re dating.” Maki breathed. “We were...trying to figure out how to tell you guys.”

The room exploded with reactions. Some affirmations. Some confusion. A sassy “I knew it!” here and there. None of the alienation she was expecting, though. Maki was glad. She at least got one kind of relief today.

She lead Nico over to a vacant spot in the circle, sitting down and preparing for the round of questions that was sure to take place now.

Nozomi was sat next to her. She leaned into Maki’s ear as she took a sip of her now not-so-hot chocolate.

“Congrats! Just keep it clean in my house from now on, yeah?”

The comment sent Maki coughing and sputtering into her cup.


End file.
